Elena's Confession
by softball5
Summary: the Damon/Elena moment on the porch in 3x11 but what if he didn't leave without a kiss? What if Elena makes a confession that night that will change everything? takes place after the bridge when Damon takes her home.


**Alright, so this is a one-shot I thought of from the Damon/Elena scene on the porch in 3x11 but if you like it or have any ideas for me I could make it into a story:) Please R/R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

><p>I was shivering as I walked unsteadily up to my front porch with Damon. He probably assumed I was cold so he carefully put his jacket over my shoulders, but although I was cold I'm pretty sure me shaking had nothing to do with the cold, and more to do with shock from what happened just minutes ago before Damon picked me up from the bridge.<p>

As I was trying to stop shaking I couldn't help but to feel a little déjà vu as I stepped onto the porch and Damon turned to look me in the eyes, standing particularly too close for my heart to continue beating normally without speeding up and I began to fear a repeat of last night.

"You can't kiss me again." I said quickly to get it out as fast as I could so I could sound like I meant it. I was trying to convince him just as much as I was trying to convince myself.

"I know." He said with a sad smile.

He started to turn towards the stairs to walk off my porch and that's when I felt it, it was a sudden burst of courage and I knew I couldn't let him walk away, and I couldn't hide how I felt any longer.

"Kiss me, Damon." I bursted out and he didn't even hesitate, instead he just kept walking at a steady pace off the porch as he said in a hurt voice, "I'm sorry Elena, I can't be your second choice anymore."

I just stood there shocked that he denied kissing me when I realized I couldn't let him walk away I knew I had hurt him but it was now or never. I was tired of pretending I didn't feel anything too, I was done hiding it and feeling stuck, Caroline had her funeral, now it was time for mine. Gone to the old Elena, the one who felt bound to Stefan, the one who was weak, the one who couldn't admit up to her feelings because she wasn't strong enough. It was time for her to be strong, it was time for the old Elena to be buried along with her "relationship" with Stefan. It was time to tell Damon the truth she had been holding in for way too long.

It wasn't his fault because he didn't know the truth, but for some reason it made me angry that he thought he was my second choice so I started to get angry and when I started talking I meant for it to be a calm, truthful confession but instead it came out in a scream from holding it in so long, oh what I've been lying to him about for so long.

"MY SECOND CHOICE?" I screamed and Damon finally came to a stop at my sudden outbursting scream and he turned around as I yelled again, "MY SECOND CHOICE?"

Damon began to speak but I stopped him, I wasn't letting him speak until I had let it all out. He was going to get the truth.

"Stop talking, just stop! You're going to listen to me and you're going to let me say this because I won't ever have this courage to say it again!" I screamed, "Damon, you've never been my second choice! Don't you get it?"

"I never loved Stefan, Damon. From the very beginning when you and Stefan first came here to now, I never once loved him. I was with him because I liked him, I did, but I knew one thing for sure, I would NEVER love him. That's why he was the one I had to be with."

Damon's face was full of complete confusion but I kept on going, I had to.

"When I met you, I-I-I knew that you were it, you were the one, you were the one I couldn't allow myself to be around too often, the one I couldn't let myself be nice to, the one I had to date his brother so he knew I was off limits. You were the one I couldn't allow myself to be around, because if I was around you long enough, I knew I would fall in love with you."

Tears began streaming down my face and Damon's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, but I wasn't done yet.

"All my life I've loved people, I've let people in my life, I've let them in my heart and every single time I am left with nothing. Every time I allow myself to love someone they leave me. I loved my mom and dad so much, as much as a daughter can love her parents, and they left me! They left!" I wiped tears off my cheeks as more began running down, "I closed up my heart and my feelings after that, I couldn't let myself become dependent on anyone so I couldn't love anyone, but there I went, I loved Jeremy as much as someone could love their brother although we didn't always get along! I allowed myself to get closer to him when our parents died because we were all the family we had left. And then what happened? HE LEFT HE'S GONE AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK." I screamed.

"I knew I couldn't let myself love anyone else, because I knew out of experience that everyone I love ends up leaving in the end. So Stefan seemed like the perfect one. I liked him, he was a great guy, and I knew that WHEN he left, not IF, but WHEN he left, I would be okay. Okay as in go into a little depression or sadness then eventually get over it, pretty much the process of losing a best friend!" I was screaming the whole time until finally my voice dropped down to a whisper but Damon could hear me perfectly well.

"When I met you Damon, I knew for sure, I could never allow myself to be with you. I would fall so hard that WHEN you left, like everyone I love does, I wouldn't just close up my heart and my feelings like after my parents died. I wouldn't just not allow myself to love anyone else like I did after Jeremy left. And I wouldn't just go into sadness or depression after losing Stefan. Damon, I would die." My face was red and the tears seemed to be endless, "I knew that if I allowed myself to fall in love with you, I would never be able to live without you, my heart would belong to you, and beat only for you and once you were gone, I would be gone with you." I finally finished with, "you were never the second choice Damon, it's you, it's always been you."

And I looked up to see Damon staring at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry I've never told you that, and I'm sorry you can't kiss me, and I'm sorry I can't love you." I sighed as the last tear ran down my cheek.

Damon began slowly walking toward me with that smile looking as if would never come off no matter what I said to him, no matter what anyone said to him, nothing could bring him down.

"Of course you can Elena." He said as happy as I've ever heard him.

"Damon, I already explained this. When you leave, I-" I began but this time Damon interrupted me.

"When I leave? WHEN I leave? Elena, don't you understand? I've been waiting on this moment forever. If you love me, there is no way I'm leaving! As long as you love me, I'm not going anywhere, I can promise you that. I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU ELENA. I've told you that as my friend over and over and I hated being just friends but there was still no way that I was leaving you! You must be crazy if after telling me you chose me, that I would leave you. I will always be here Elena, you can have me as long as you want me, I'm not going anywhere. Do you trust me?"

He grinned as I said quickly with a smile on my face, "Of course."

"So Elena Gilbert, are you willing to let yourself fall for me?" He said cockily like his usual self except instead of a smirk, he still had the huge smile I was beginning to enjoy seeing.

I smiled and there was no need for words. I responded with a run into his arms and surprisingly felt nothing like déjà vu I felt earlier. This kiss wasn't a guilty one, and it wasn't full of fear that the other one would pull away. It was a passionate kiss between Damon, the man that would never leave me, and the new me, leaving Stefan behind and allowing myself to love again.

I pulled away for a second and he instantly looked sad and I laughed until I realized the look in his face. It was the look of fear that I was regretting something or feeling guilty.

I placed my hands on his face and said, "You can stop looking for regret from me Damon, I'm not going to wake up and decide this isn't what I want, this is what I've wanted for a long time and I've just been hiding it, you won't find guilt in me Damon."

I continued,"You will never have to hear those words again that you always hated hearing and I'm sorry you had to believe them. I seemed to have been saying it wrong . You promised you won't leave me, and now here's my promise to you:

I choose you Damon, it has and will always be you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, what do you think? <strong>

**Please R/R I love any ideas or comments from you:)**


End file.
